I'll Be Home For Christmas
by poryu
Summary: It's Christmas day, and Kaname is alone at home, waiting for his lover to return from a mission. Will Zero be able to make it back in time for Christmas?
1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone :) Had no plans whatsoever for this, but... IT'S CHRISTMAS! Tis the season for sad, lonely people to comfort themselves using their imaginations XD. Just a short, light story. Hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Characters from **Matsuri Hino**'s _**Vampire Knight**_.

* * *

A figure was hunched over the study desk, head resting on crossed arms, sleeping quietly.

Kaname had been up all day, waiting_. _

Waiting for Zero to come home.

There had been no promises when he left, of course. There never was. Zero never knew how long his missions would take, and Kaname would never dream of requesting that he specially returned just for something like this.

Even though deep in his heart, he would secretly wish for it.

It would have been too easy for Kaname to just reach out for his lover through their bond. To find out where he was, and when he would be returning. It would take mere seconds for Kaname to travel to his side, to hold him in his arms and whisper the season's greetings in his ear.

But of course, Kaname wouldn't do that. He would never do something that embarrassing and sappy to Zero, no matter how much he yearned to.

So all he could do was wait. And hope.

Even though there was a very high chance that Zero would not return in time, Kaname had had the tree prepared in the living room, complete with colourful, twinkling lights. Various presents sat waiting underneath the giant tree, just waiting for Zero to peel them out of their wrappings. Kaname had made sure to get lots of mistletoe, pasting them all over the house. Not that he needed any excuse to smooch his hunter, but he would not waste any opportunity to touch him. Zero would probably roll his eyes, exasperated, as Kaname kissed him every time they entered and exited a room (an ingenious plan, if he did say so himself), but he wouldn't deny him. Zero never did, no matter how (admittedly) annoying he got.

Unable to sleep, Kaname had forced himself to sit at his desk in his study, hoping to clear _at least_ half of the work he needed to. However, it had been pretty damn near impossible for him to concentrate. Despite his continued attempts not to get his hopes up, he had been unable to stop his gaze from flitting out the window, searching for a black motorcycle speeding through the winding roads that led to their house.

But hours had gone by quietly.

No bike. No Zero.

Finally, without realizing it, fatigue had crept up over Kaname. He nodded off at his desk, dreaming of an adorable snow-covered Zero in the new, body-hugging sweater sitting in one of the boxes under the tree.

XXX

It was just after 2pm on Christmas day that the roar of an engine cut through the peaceful silence of the winter afternoon. Lost in his dreams, the pureblood did not stir.

When he woke up a few hours later, a familiar black motorcycle was back in its usual place.

Kaname slid out of his study, a huge grin on his face.

XXX

'Do you know what day it is today?'

'Nnngh..?'

Twinkling sienna eyes met bleary, lavender eyes as they slowly opened after _way_ too few hours of sleep.

The hunter yawned, rubbing his eyes wearily. From the dim glow of light reflected through the room, he could tell it was early evening, probably around 4 or 5. _It's still so early, _he groaned mentally. He had been planning to sleep for a little longer before forcing himself to crawl out of his welcoming, luxurious bed...

Zero had been away on a mission from the Association for a fortnight, only just returning a couple of hours ago. He had immediately crashed on his bed, so drained that he had not even been able to muster up the energy to remove his shoes.

'Well?'

Zero's attention snapped back to his lover, who was hovering above him on the bed expectantly. The pureblood looked a little tired and too thin, most likely because Zero had not been around recently to remind him to take his meals. God only knew how many meals he had skipped while caught up in work. It wasn't as if anyone else in the house would dare to force him to stop and eat, no matter how much Zero wished they would. It sure would make him worry _a lot_ less about leaving Kaname for long bouts of time.

Gently cupping the pureblood's cheek, Zero did his best to force away the lethargy weighing heavily down on him. A tender smile crept over his lips as he gazed up into those familiar, soul-trapping eyes. It was so good to be able to be with his lover again. He had missed him so much the previous two weeks. Missed his presence, his touch, his smile... heck, even his _smell_, perverted as that sounded.

'I know Kaname, it's Christmas, isn't it?'

It had almost seemed as if he would not be able to make it back in time. The den he and Kaito had been sent to clean out had seemed like easy work initially, but then they realised that the few Es that had managed to escape were all ultimately running in a specific direction, as if there were another hiding spot somewhere. It had taken them days to finally track down the other den, and then another few days to finally eradicate every last vampire.

It wasn't that he particularly enjoyed Christmas, especially with the cold, winter wind and the throngs of people flooding the streets no matter which way you turned. However, he knew that Kaname enjoyed spending time with him during this holiday, and he didn't want to disappoint him. He had been somewhat relieved he had managed to return right on time.

Kaname beamed down at his lover. He had been half-expecting Zero to frown up at him with a confused expression, going _'huh?' _That would have been an adorable sight, needless to say, but the pureblood was truly glad the hunter hadn't forgotten. Zero wasn't one for the sentimentality of such occasions, everyone knew _that_, but it seemed as though, for Kaname's sake, he was trying his best to change.

'Yes, it is,' murmured Kaname appreciatively, before lowering his head to press his lips lightly against his lover's. Two weeks without Zero had been absolute torture, but at least his silver-haired angel was finally back in his arms, right in time for Christmas, no less.

Zero smiled into the kiss, arms hooking around the pureblood's neck to pull him closer. The room wasn't exactly _cold_, but his lover's body heat was especially welcome right now, seeping right into his bones and keeping him comfortably toasty. He could almost have gone back to sleep, if not for the fact that he was trying his best to stay awake for Kaname's sake.

As a _different_ kind of warmth spread through Kaname at the close proximity of his lover's body, he pulled away ruefully. If they kept going like this, it would definitely lead down _that_ path, and he could tell that Zero was barely awake enough to speak.

'What did you have planned?' murmured Zero, eyes half-closing despite his best efforts. Damn it... He wanted so much to make his lover happy by doing whatever he wanted today, but he was just _so _tired... If only he could sleep for a little longer...

Kaname chuckled at his lover's admirable struggle. But Zero's obvious desire to please him warmed his heart, even though the boy was hardly capable of following through with it.

He _had_ made plans, should Zero return. Go out for a meal, a show, maybe, but... Zero was clearly too out-of-it for that, at least for now. And what did it matter what they did, really? Just the fact that Zero had come back for Christmas made him unbelievably happy. As long as they were together, anything was fine, even if it was just lying together.

Kaname settled himself on the bed next to Zero, arms weaving around his lover lovingly. 'It's okay, let's just stay like this for now...'

Zero turned so that he was facing the pureblood, tucking his head into the crook of Kaname's neck and deeply inhaling his lover's scent. He would make it up to the pureblood later, he promised silently. He let his eyelids flutter shut, nuzzling closer to his lover. Kaname's arms tightened around him, holding him close.

Only his lover's embrace gave him this much comfort and security, this much love and acceptance. If only he could stay here like this forever... But even if not forever, at least for now...

A faint smile played on the hunter's lips as he drifted off to sleep, lulled back into his dreams by the safety of his lover's arms and his steady breathing.

Kaname stayed motionless as Zero's breathing evened out, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Only after a few minutes did he dare to shift, pressing a tender kiss against his lover's soft, silver hair.

'Merry Christmas, Zero,' he whispered. 'I'm so glad you're home.'

XXX

As the first snowflakes fell lightly outside their window, lightly dusting everything for miles around with a sprinkle of pure white, the two vampires remained asleep under the warm covers, bodies and hearts entwined together.

_I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. _

* * *

**I'm _might _continue this, to their actual date after they wake up... Tell me what you think about this :) Send me your reviews as Christmas gifts, guys :D Would deeply appreciate it :)**

**The title and lyrics at the end are from Bing Crosby's _I'll Be Home For Christmas_. Such a beautiful, sad song.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**


	2. O Christmas Tree

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! So... I continued this after all haha :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/fav/followed/or even just read the previous chapter! Your support truly helped inspired me to continue this! I had so much fun writing this :) I'm actually not done with this, but this was already getting WAY too long, so I stopped it here. So that means there's gonna be one last chapter after this! I'm almost done with it, so it'll be up really, really soon. Look forward to it :)

I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Please leave me a review so I know what you think about it :)

**Disclaimer:** These wonderful characters could only belong to **Matsuri Hino** :)

**Warning:** Much sappiness and many kisses ahead. It's probably clear by now, but the boys are bound to be OOC because they are already in a relationship together. Therefore, they are much less uptight and serious than in canon. However, I tried as much as possible to keep to their personalities. I fear they are both a little too sappy, though... Ah well. They're adorable like this XD

* * *

Evening had progressed into a dark, cold wintery night by the time Kaname finally stirred. He groaned softly, turning onto his back, arms unconsciously pulling his lover closer to him.

Except... Zero wasn't in his arms.

Still mostly asleep, the pureblood muttered something indecipherably under his breath, something along the lines of 'c'mere Zero, it's cold here without you', but which came out as 'cmereZeroitzcollereweeoutyou'. His hands absent-mindedly roamed across the sheets, seeking the familiar warm body.

In his hazy, semi-conscious state, it took him a good ten seconds of patting down the bed before he realised that the reason why his search was turning up empty-handed (literally) was not, as he had initially thought, because Zero had rolled away from him in sleep, but because there _was_ no Zero. His eyes cracked opened reluctantly, blinking sleepily a few times before they skimmed over the bed, confirming what his hands and senses were telling him.

'Zero?'

For one heart-stopping second, he wondered if he had just dreamt Zero's return. He had been yearning so deeply for it, maybe it had just manifested in his dreams. Albeit a very realistic, believable one, but still a dream nonetheless.

However, right at that instant, the bedroom door opened, and Zero walked in, showered and dressed in a fresh tee and slacks. A huge wave of relief immediately swept over the pureblood at the sight of his lover. _So it hadn't been a dream after all... Thank goodness._

Zero bit back a chuckle at the adorable sight his lover presented, eyes bleary, hair mussed and sticking out haphazardly. He sat himself at the edge of the bed next to the pureblood, putting the tray that he had been carrying down on the bedside table.

'Glad you've woken up, Kaname. I made you some cof-.'

The hunter yelped as strong arms encircled him and pulled him down on the bed. In a flash, Kaname was bending over him, lips pressed firmly against his, arms wrapping tightly around him as if to ensure he couldn't escape.

Not that Zero would ever dream of it.

He returned both the embrace and the kiss unreservedly, relishing the taste of his lover's lips, as well as the warmth of his body. He'd had to go without seeing and touching the pureblood for two weeks, and he took his time indulging in everything he'd missed out on. Kaname seemed to be running along the same train of thought, and the couple spent a few moments just holding and kissing each other affectionately.

Eventually, they parted for air, and Kaname released Zero long enough for him to pour them both a cup of coffee. They sat shoulder to shoulder, propped up by pillows against the headboard.

'I've missed your coffee, Zero,' remarked the pureblood lightly as he sipped the hot beverage.

Zero snorted, shooting the pureblood an amused glance. 'All I do is put the coffee beans in the grinder and push the button, Kaname. I'm sure you could make it the exact same way if only you knew _where_ the kitchen was.'

The pureblood chuckled good-naturedly, letting the dig slide. _Of course_ he knew where it was, just, there wasn't really any reason for him to go there, was there? When Zero was around, he took it upon himself to prepare their meals. It was both his forte and hobby, and so Kaname gladly let him. When Zero _wasn't _around, the kitchen staffs were more than happy to return to their jobs.

'I can feel your love in it; that's the special ingredient.'

The hunter smiled despite himself, shaking his head lightly. He accepted the light kiss that Kaname leant over and placed on his lips, gazing at him indulgently. 'Are you sure that's not just an excuse for not having to make it yourself?'

Kaname grinned. 'Hmm, that depends... Is it working?'

'Twit,' chided Zero, though there was no real bite in his tone.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they sipped their drinks leisurely, enjoying the bitter tang of the freshly-ground, high-quality beans. Kaname never settled for anything less than the best, after all.

'So', began the pureblood conversationally after a few moments, 'how did the mission go?'

Zero glanced over at him in faint surprise. Kaname didn't usually ask him about his missions, since his return was always already an answer in itself. But he figured he was probably curious about why this particular mission had taken so long, even though it had supposedly been classified as a low priority one. 'Mm, it turned out that there was a second nest elsewhere, so it took longer than expected. But it was nothing we couldn't handle.'

Kaname nodded, downing the rest of his coffee in a few long gulps, before reaching over Zero and replacing the cup on the silver tray. Then he straightened, turning expectantly toward the hunter.

'Zero, would you like to go out for a meal? I made a reservation at a restaurant just in case, but if you don't feel up to it, I can just cancel it.'

It was terribly ridiculous, but Kaname could not help the surge of nervousness rising up as he broached the topic, eyes anxiously searching his lover's face, even though he tried to hide his emotions under a calm mask. _Stop it,_ he berated himself harshly. _This is hardly your first time asking Zero out on a date! Why are you acting like some blushing, adolescent boy in his first relationship?_

Despite all his self-reproaching, his heart was beating slightly erratically, the thudding in his chest almost painfully uncomfortable. Sure, he and Zero had been together for years, but somehow... unless he did it teasingly or seductively, it still felt unnatural for him to ask him out seriously like this. Which was stupid, of course... but it didn't make it any less true. _Idiot, you're truly an idiot, Kaname._

Probably no one but Zero would have been able to tell that under that cool, placid mask, the pureblood was feeling unsettled and uncertain, a trace of worry in those precious garnet orbs eying him. Did Kaname really believe that he would reject him? _What a silly, adorable fool... As if I would!_

Zero swiftly put down his own cup, the pureblood's tense eyes following his every move, before taking Kaname's hands in his.

'I would love to, Kaname,' he breathed, a tender expression in his eyes as he squeezed his lover's hands reassuringly.

The pureblood let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, smiling in relief as he squeezed back lightly. It wasn't that he'd _really_ thought his lover would say no, but... there was always that possibility, wasn't there? He was just as happy to spend time alone at home with Zero, but it was incredibly rare that they went out together as a couple, doing simple, normal things like enjoying a meal together or just walking through a park hand-in-hand. He had been looking forward to this for the past few days, so it was impossible for him _not _to have some expectations. But with Zero's unhesitating reply, all his worries flew out of him. He had planned a wonderful night for his partner, and he would make sure that was _exactly_ what he got.

'Before that, how about we go check out the presents under the Christmas tree?' grinned the pureblood, eyes twinkling suspiciously.

Zero shook his head, both in amusement and exasperation. While he had been on his way to the kitchen, he had already caught sight of the aforementioned tree. And how could he _not_ have? It would have been impossible to miss the mammoth of a tree that took up about a _third_ of their living room, as well as the countless number of wrapped presents under the tree. Small twinkling lights danced all around it, flashing and dazzling proudly, varying the patterns in which they ran ever so often. Zero had stared at it for a few seconds in disbelief, wondering if his eyes had been playing tricks on him. A gigantic, colourful trick in the shape of a Christmas tree.

'Don't tell me that _all_ of them are for me...,' warned Zero, eying his lover incredulously. There had to have been _at least_ ten or more that he'd seen.

Kaname painted the most innocent, wide-eyed expression on his face as he returned the hunter's gaze. 'Well, not _all_...'

Zero didn't quite know whether to laugh or get mad. He settled for simply shaking his head again, a smile on his face. He loved that his lover adored him so much that he was willing to spend so much on him, but Zero didn't really _need_ anything. Kaname had already given him so much, just by being with him like this. Any more, and the hunter would never, _ever_ be able to repay the favour. He already owed him his very _life..._

A corner of Kaname's lips turned upwards as he regarded his lover, knowing exactly what the hunter would be thinking. '_You_ are all I need, Zero... I don't need anything else.'

Amethyst eyes widened slightly at that unexpected yet sincere remark. His expression softened, before he leaned over to give the pureblood a peck on the lips.

'Yeah, me too,' he replied softly, before suddenly getting to his feet and pulling the pureblood up along with him. 'Come on, let's get going then. Don't wanna be late for that reservation, do we?'

Kaname smiled, letting himself be tugged along by his lover to the open bedroom door. But just before they crossed the threshold, he paused, forcing Zero to jerk to a sudden stop as well.

'Kaname? What's wrong?'

The mischievous grin that greeted his words instantly had his guards up. Was Kaname planning something again? With narrowed eyes, he followed the direction of the pureblood's raised finger... up.

'Is that...?'

'Exactly,' purred Kaname seductively, pulling Zero close, one arm around his waist, the other around his neck. He rested his forehead against his lover, humming contently. 'And everyone knows what they're supposed to do when they're standing under it, don't they?'

Okay, Zero couldn't help it anymore. Even though he was being such a clingy, demanding lover, the childishness of the pureblood's antics was just too precious and endearing.

Kaname watched in surprise as his lover, instead of blushing furiously or getting mad as he had predicted, burst out laughing. His surprise soon turned into amusement and adoration as he watched the vampire he loved looking so relaxed and happy.

'Something tickle your funny bone?' queried the pureblood, keeping a perfectly straight face as if nothing had happened.

Zero chuckled, taking Kaname's face between his hands and kissing him lightly. 'You,' he told the wide-eyed pureblood, before continuing to lead him down to where their large, glittery friend awaited.

It took them much longer than the minute required to reach the living room, with the pureblood insisting on getting his 'rightfully-deserved' kisses each time they passed below a sprig of mistletoe that Kaname had so strategically placed. By the time they finally reached their goal, Zero's lips were aching slightly from having kissed him so many times. _I can't believe it... where did he get all that mistletoe from!?_

With one arm slung triumphantly across his lover's shoulders, Kaname led Zero to the couch next to the tree, bidding him to sit. Once the hunter reluctantly complied, Kaname reached for the nearest present, handing it to the hunter with a flourish. Despite his busy schedule, the pureblood had wrapped each and every present himself, so he knew exactly what each one held. It had not been mere chance that his was the first one he had picked up.

Zero's heart swelled as he ran his fingers lightly over the wrapping paper. It was clear that Kaname had wrapped all these himself, and he felt unbelievably touched by the great lengths the pureblood had gone to for him. He reached out to gently touch his lover's hand, drawing his eyes to him.

'Kaname... Thank you.'

The pureblood smiled lovingly back at him, recognising the depth of emotion in his partner's eyes and knowing he was thanking him for more than just the presents.

'I love doing things for you, Zero, you know that... Now, open it already! I can't wait to see you in it!'

Amused, Zero carefully peeled back the wrappings, making sure not to tear the masterpiece his lover had so lovingly created. Sighing in impatience and exasperation, Kaname abruptly grabbed his hand as he was gently separating the scotch-tape from the paper, causing a vicious tear in the paper. Zero immediately glared at him.

'Why'd you have to go and ruin the paper?'

Kaname gave a long-suffering sigh. 'Zero, we would be throwing that away _anyway_. You do realise that the main focus of a present is what's _inside_, not the wrapping paper, don't you?'

'But you took so much effort to wrap it, it's such a waste if I destroy it!'

Zero froze instantly. _Oh crap. He had not meant to sound like such a... _girl_. Why had he said that!?_

Kaname's hand paused from where it was trying to shred the paper off the box. He looked up at his lover, who was biting his lip and steadfastly looking down. A surge of joy filled him as his lover's words swirled around his mind. So _that_ was why Zero had been handling the wrapping paper so tenderly... because of _him._

Gently catching hold of his lover's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes, Kaname smiled softly. How could someone who had been through so much hardships and suffering possibly be this sweet and honest? He just loved this boy so, _so_ much.

Pressing his lips against the other's in a light kiss, Kaname murmured, 'I'm glad you appreciate my efforts, Zero. But I really want you to just open it right away. The paper doesn't matter...'

Calmed somewhat by his lover's words, Zero nodded silently, face still a little flushed. He quickly tore off the rest of the paper and removed the lid of the box.

A simple lilac sweater lay in the box, neatly folded. _Its plain appearance belies its true exquisiteness, _thought Zero in wonder as he ran his fingers lightly over the material. It was the softest and most delicate thing he had ever touched, as if he were running his fingers through the wool of a young lamb. He very gingerly unfolded it, pulling it out of the box. Just by looking, he could tell it was exactly his size. After all, Kaname wouldn't mess up on something as careless as sizing.

'Kaname, this...it's...'

The pureblood grinned, enjoying the awed expression on his lover's stunned face. 'It's cashmere. Put it on, I want to see how it looks on you.'

Zero's eyes flashed over to his. 'This must've cost a fortune, Kaname. I can't accept this; it's too much.'

Having anticipated his lover's protests, Kaname responded with a 'I bought it especially for you, Zero. If you don't wear it, who will?' As he spoke, he was already tugging Zero's tee off him, urging him to raise his arms to facilitate the article's removal.

'I'm serious, Kaname... I can't just accept this. Or all the other presents you've gotten me, which are probably all just as expensive as this.'

Kaname gave up on forcing his stubborn lover to let him pull his top off, instead cupping his face in his hands gently. Such an obstinate one, his hunter. But it was part of what Kaname loved about him, after all.

'Zero, _nothing _is too expensive when it comes to you. All these can't even _begin _to make up for what you give me everyday.'

'I don't-,' began the hunter in protest.

'You do, Zero,' cut off the pureblood firmly. 'The unconditional love and devotion you give me is the most precious thing I could ever receive. _Nothing _can ever compare to that. You don't know how much you mean to me, how happy I am being able to have you by my side like this, to have you smiling and loving me like this. It makes me the happiest vampire on earth that I have someone like you as my lover.' He gently ran his thumbs over his lover's smooth skin, smiling tenderly at him. 'I absolutely forbid you from ever again thinking that you give me nothing.'

Zero was unable to speak for a while, throat closed off with emotion, eyes stinging slightly with – _no, not tears, dammit! He was not going to cry!_

His hands released the sweater, going up to cup his lover's face in a mirror reflection of how he was being held. Dammit, Kaname was just _too_ good at saying things like this, at putting his feelings into words. What he said was exactly what _Zero_ was feeling, but couldn't express quite so eloquently. _He _was the one who was extremely thankful that Kaname was in his life, loving him, even though he could have had anyone else he wanted. _Anyone,_ but he had chosen _him. _How incredible was that? And here Kaname was telling him that he was enough – stubborn, bad-tempered ex-human that he was.

_I love you so much, Kaname._

'That's my line, idiot,' muttered the hunter hoarsely instead, pulling him into another heated kiss. If Kaname noticed the slight salty moisture mixed in with his kiss, he made no comment about it, instead reciprocating passionately.

_I love you too, Zero._

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! While this isn't really part of their 'date' out, it's still a big and important part of their Christmas night :) I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know :)**

**Thanks again to grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, ben4kevin, kanamexzero fan, idig4skullz and BeYukii for your lovely reviews and Christmas wishes! Hope you like this chapter too :) And the upcoming one :)**


	3. It Feels Like Christmas

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Here's the final part of this story! Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite(d)/commented! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! :) Please let me know what you think :)

**Disclaimer:** These wonderful characters belong to **Matsuri Hino**.

* * *

Zero tugged at his new sweater self-consciously, making sure not to use too much force for fear of the delicate material being ruined.

Across the table, Kaname's lips twisted in amusement as he sipped his red wine. The hunter had been pulling at the sweater ever since he had put it on. Well, it wasn't like he didn't know _why... _but it was such an adorable reason.

'Stop smirking, Kaname,' growled the hunter under his breath. He didn't even need to glance his lover's way to know that that was precisely what he was doing. Kaname's eyes fixed on him felt very much like two glaring spotlights, very perceptible and impossible to ignore.

Kaname chuckled lightly. 'Why do you insist on trying to adjust it? Your efforts make absolutely no difference at all, not to mention that you look amazing in it.'

Zero flushed lightly, resolutely not meeting his gaze.

Still chuckling, the pureblood's eyes roamed over his lover appreciatively. The lilac sweater matched his beautiful amethyst eyes perfectly, bringing out the contrast to his glittering silver hair even more than usual. The reason why Zero was so uncomfortable was because the material hugged every inch of him faithfully, just like a second skin. The defined muscles of his chest and biceps were very clearly visible, drawing attention from everyone who caught sight of him. Together with the fitting light brown jeans that Kaname had also gotten for him, Zero looked like a perfect Adonis, his hot bod and killer figure clear for everyone to see. And drool over. Like Kaname, who was enjoying the view very, _very_ much.

Though he'd have to make sure that Zero never wore this out again, he mused. He didn't appreciate the eyes that were drawn to his beautiful lover, not just from the women, but also some of the men. He didn't blame them, of course – who could? His lover looked _amazing_ – but possessiveness was rearing its ugly head within him. _No one _was allowed to see his lover like this.

Once he had realised that everyone in the restaurant had been ogling the flushing hunter's body after he removed his coat, Kaname had quickly had them shifted to a more private table, hidden in a darker corner of the restaurant, with some plastic plants separating them from the other tables. The blushing women in the restaurant had all very visibly pouted when they moved out of view. A smug grin had played across his face as he casually laid his arm over his lover's shoulders and led him away. _Too bad ladies, he's mine..._

Zero had shrugged his arm off indignantly, knowing exactly what his lover was doing. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened, after all. But to his credit, he had done it only after they were out of view of the other diners, not wanting to slight his lover in front of their already-captivated audience. Knowing that he was just terribly embarrassed and loving the deep flush on his lover's pale cheeks, Kaname had laughed heartily, before pulling the hunter's chair out for him with an exaggerated flourish.

With a roll of his eyes, Zero had simply walked around to the other side of the table and taken that seat.

Stubborn as always.

'Sorry for the wait! Here are your orders!'

Kaname was brought out of his ruminations by the appearance of their waitress, their main courses on a tray.

When his beef stew was placed in front of him, Zero muttered a quiet 'thanks' at her, before quickly turning away. It wasn't that Zero was trying to be rude, but the woman had been eagerly running her eyes all over his figure ever since she had taken their order. Didn't she realise that she was openly staring at him? Did she not see how uncomfortable she was making him?

Kaname accepted his medium rare steak with a nod, curtly waving off her question of whether they needed anything else. Somewhat frightened by the sharp glance he had shot her, their server quickly scurried off back into the kitchens.

The pureblood's attention returned to his companion. Zero was clearly feeling extremely edgy about this whole situation, and guilt tugged at him, wiping away all traces of the amusement he had been feeling earlier at his lover's expense.

'I'm sorry, Zero,' he apologised in a low voice, a contrite look on his face. 'I didn't realise the clothes would attract so much attention. If you like, I can call for the bill and we can just leave now.'

The hunter glanced up in surprise at the seriousness of the pureblood's tone. He had been feeling slightly ticked off at him because of the way he seemed to be finding everything so damn _entertaining_. But the sincere remorse in his lover's eyes was a welcome salve that eased his discomfort. Besides, he wasn't under public scrutiny anymore. No one, except for their waitress, could really spot him while they were at this table. Zero really didn't want to create a big fuss over such a trivial thing and ruin their whole Christmas night.

Reaching out to touch Kaname's hand lightly, he shook his head. 'No, it's fine, Kaname. I appreciate the offer, though.'

The pureblood frowned. He didn't want Zero forcing himself for his sake. 'But-'

'I'm really okay, Kaname. Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold.'

Seeing his lover's reassuring smile, Kaname hesitated for a few seconds, before nodding.

The restaurant that Kaname had chosen was one that was located near the edge of town. Even though it wasn't one of those high-class establishments that required a suit and tie for entry, The Meatery was well-reputed for its delicious meat-based cuisine, thanks to ravings by past patrons, as well as consistently positive reviews, even by the harshest critics. As such, tables had to be booked at least a month in advance. The struggle to get a place was even worse for an occasion such as Christmas, where everyone wanted to take their loved ones out for a delightful, enjoyable meal at a much sought-after dining place. However, Kaname, being _the _Kuran Kaname, had had no problems getting a table at the much-coveted restaurant even just a week before.

'It's delicious,' remarked Zero in surprise as he chewed his food.

Kaname glanced up, the approving look in his eyes mirroring his lover's sentiments. 'Yeah. It would appear that all the hype about it was not for nought, after all.'

A small smile crossed Zero's face as he shook his head lightly. Couldn't Kaname just be honest and say he loved it? It was obvious from his pleased reaction that he did.

For the next forty-five minutes, the couple enjoyed their meal together, sharing their recent activities with the other, basically just relaxing and chatting leisurely. Zero couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so relaxed and at ease. _This was a good idea_, he thought contently. There couldn't possibly be a better way to spend Christmas than with Kaname this way.

XXX

'It's really c-cold,' whispered Zero, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Kaname immediately put an arm around his lover, pulling him close to him. Despite his initial knee-jerk reaction to pull away, Zero forced himself to relax in his lover's embrace. Even though they were out in public, the streets were mostly deserted now that it was approaching midnight. Even if someone _did_ pass by, the shadows cast by the streetlamps helped to hide their faces. Together with the snow swirling down all around them, it was almost impossible for anyone to tell that they were both male, let alone recognise them. _Just calm down, Zero, geez... Just this once, it's okay to let your lover hold you in his arms, isn't it?_

After their dinner, the two vampires had strolled companionably along the streets, still talking and laughing softly. By then, the snow had built up, a thick comforter of pure white cotton layering every available surface. More white flakes fell from the sky, settling on the couple's hairs and clothes. However, they paid it no mind, too absorbed in each other's company to really notice. When Kaname smoothly slid his fingers between Zero's, the hunter stiffened for only a second before he relaxed, squeezing his lover's hand back. There was just something about walking hand-in-hand with a lover on a snowing Christmas night, something special – almost _magical. _Zero almost scoffed out loud at his sappy train of thought, but even he couldn't deny that that was exactly how he felt as they walked on leisurely, snow falling all around them, enveloping them in its loving embrace.

'I had a really good time tonight, Kaname,' Zero said softly, but sincerely.

Kaname smiled, using his thumb to brush away the snowflakes that had gathered on his lover's long eyelashes. His hand remained on Zero's cold cheek, both to warm it with his body heat, and to just enjoy the smooth feel of his skin.

'Me too,' he replied, just as softly, garnet eyes shining with happiness. 'I'm so glad we got to do this tonight.'

'Yeah...' murmured Zero distractedly. He suddenly paused, silver head turning slightly as he scanned their surroundings. Kaname halted along with him, observing his strange actions curiously.

'Zero?'

After confirming that no one was around, Zero turned so that he was standing in front of the pureblood. One gloved hand fumbled in the pocket of his dark blue coat (that Kaname had _also _presented to him earlier), before re-emerging with a small, ribbon-tied box in his palm.

A faint blush staining his cheeks, the hunter looked up at his lover, holding the box out to him. 'This is your, uh, Christmas present. I didn't really know what to get, so... I hope you like it...'

Kaname's eyes were widened in surprise and wonder as he accepted the present almost reverently. He hadn't thought that Zero would get him anything, especially since he had been on his mission these past two weeks. He had no problems at all with showering his lover with presents, and receiving nothing in return. He didn't give Zero presents hoping or expecting to get one in return. He did it simply because he loved him and enjoyed making him happy.

Knowing what the pureblood would be wondering, Zero mumbled, 'I bought it before I left for the mission.'

'Thank you, Zero,' smiled the pureblood warmly. Just the fact that Zero had even _thought _to buy him a present was more than enough for him. It didn't even matter what was inside. It could be a _paper clip_, even, and he was still beam as if he had been given the moon.

Seeing the expectant look in Zero's eyes, he gently tugged at the ribbon, pulling it undone and keeping it safely in his pocket.

Then he lifted the lid.

Zero turned his head away slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets as his nerves and embarrassment started to get the better of him. 'It's nowhere near as extravagant as what you got me, I know. I probably should have gotten something else, something that was more useful, more practical, or something, I don't know...'

His nervous rambling trailed off when he finally glanced back at the pureblood.

Kaname was staring down at the box in wonderment, lips parted in shock, eyes wide and swimming with emotion. 'Zero, this...'

His lover's obviously thrilled reaction helped to ease his embarrassment somewhat. 'Just a little something to... connect us. I thought you might like it.'

'I _love _it,' whispered the pureblood, gazing at the hunter with so much love and thankfulness that Zero almost forgot to breathe for a few moments.

Two elegant, slim rings rested in the velvety box. Couple rings, to be exact. They were made entirely out of platinum, with a matte satin finish. Each had a black centre groove and bevelled edges. Despite their simple designs, they had burned huge, gaping holes in Zero's pockets. He had wanted to get something that was of quality material; that would be able to last through the wear and tear of both their different kinds of jobs.

For Kaname, it wasn't so much the rings themselves that had him reacting in such an uncharacteristic manner, but rather, the meaning behind them. By having matching rings, Zero was practically telling the whole world that he was in a relationship. He had no doubt whatsoever that Zero loved him whole-heartedly, but the hunter was rarely willing to profess that love once they were not alone.

And Kaname fully understood and accepted that. While he might have no problem telling the whole damn world that Zero was solely his, he understood that Zero was a private person, and did not like others to know of his affairs.

However, with this, Zero was saying that he _wanted_ their love to always be on his person, no matter where he was, what he was doing, who he was with. He was fine with letting people know that he had someone special to him. These rings were the physical proof of their relationship, of their _love_, and _Zero wanted to wear them._

'You can't imagine how much this means to me, Zero,' murmured the pureblood, squeezing his partner's hand tightly. 'Are you really sure you're okay with this?'

'I am, Kaname,' said the hunter calmly, all traces of his earlier embarrassment gone. He had been hoping that these rings would make the pureblood slightly happy, but _never_ had he expected his lover to react with such astonishment and gratitude. He was so, _so_ glad that Kaname liked it. After receiving all those incredibly expensive presents from the pureblood, he had been pretty unconfident – _ashamed_, even – of his gift. Sporting matching rings was such a simple gesture, something that most normal couples did without thinking, yet here he had been presuming it was suitable for a Christmas present, in return for all the lavish gifts he had been given.

But Kaname loved it... and that was such a huge relief.

'Then, will you let me put it on for you?'

A faint blush crept onto the hunter's cheeks as he pulled off his left glove and placed his hand in Kaname's waiting one. The pureblood smiled tenderly down at his lover. Gently removing the smaller ring from the box, he slid it gently onto Zero's ring finger, never once breaking eye contact with him.

_This feels a bit like we're getting... married, doesn't it?_

The sudden thought that came to Zero's mind had his blush intensifying. _Idiot! What are you thinking!_

Quickly dropping his gaze in embarrassment, the hunter reached for the larger ring in the box. 'Now you,' he murmured quietly.

When Kaname proffered his left hand, Zero mirrored the pureblood's earlier action, sliding the ring onto his ring finger with just as much gentleness as he had before.

_Thank goodness it fits perfectly, _thought the hunter in relief, fingers lightly running over the ring's polished surface. The piece of jewellery looked as if it had been made _just_ for Kaname, the graceful ring bringing out his pale skin tone and drawing attention to his long, slim fingers. Unconsciously, Zero's fingers left the ring to lightly caress the piano fingers, admiring the smoothness of that perfect, unmarred skin. _So beautiful..._

Another elegant, pale hand reached for his chin, lifting it gently. Burgundy eyes, swimming with more than just deep emotion, gazed into his tenderly, the love in their depths apparent for all to see.

'Zero... Thank you so much,' whispered the pureblood, holding his lover's hand tightly in his left hand, cupping his cold cheek lovingly in his right.

The hunter smiled softly, uncaring of their surroundings as he reduced the short, yet unbearable, distance between their faces. He could feel the pureblood's breath on his lips, warm wisps of air that both warmed and tickled his skin. His lover's unique scent washed over his senses, clouding his mind and blinding him to anything but the pureblood in front of him.

Kaname gazed into those enchanting amethyst eyes for a few more breath-taking seconds, before he finally leaned forward and claimed his lover's waiting lips. Lips locked passionately, he brought their clasped left hands up against their chests. Twin platinum rings rubbed against each other lovingly, just as contented and connected as their owners.

As snowflakes continued to swirl all around them, the couple remained locked in each other's embrace on the sidewalk, unheeding of the occasional passerby.

Just before clocks everywhere struck midnight, signalling the end of Christmas day, the two parted for air, foreheads resting lightly against each other, garnet and amethyst eyes twinkling happily as they grinned at each other.

'Merry Christmas, Kaname.'

'Merry Christmas, Zero.'

When the town's clock tower started chiming melodiously, their smiles widened, before their heads dipped, lips meeting once again.

After all, though Christmas was now over, their night was only just beginning...

* * *

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed that! Super sappy, I know... But please leave me a review so I know whether you liked this story :) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**Special shout-out to ben4kevin and kanamexzero fan for their reviews for the previous chapter :D Thanks, guys!**


End file.
